


Listen to a Liar?

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Volpina, Friendship, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kwami Swap, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Spying from behind the bookshelf, Marinette listens to Lila Rossi claiming she's friends with both Misterbug and Lady Noire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Listen to a Liar?

**Author's Note:**

> Black cat!Marinette will be more methodological in her approach to gaining Adrien's affection. You can say Plagg tempers Marinette's mood and actions. Do expect Marinette acting boyish. Plagg is like her best guy friend. XD
> 
> Meanwhile, Tikki clearly taught Adrien more about the miraculous and stuff. Lila can't get away with claiming she's a miraculous holder.
> 
> There's also the fact Adrien would be extra protective over his superhero partner.

"Stalking your crush again huh?" Plagg joked, dauntlessly coming out of her best and circling around his chosen.

"Not now. ("Right... Your schedule." Plagg rolled his eyes.) Can't you see I'm going to observe a possible love rival?" Marinette quipped, waiting for this Lila person to show up. Based on what Alya said, Lila has a ton of connections with celebrities, travelled to a lot of areas as well as being best friends with Misterbug. She doesn't mind the first parts considering their amazing class selection, but fit it all together and Lila sounds like a certain Chloe Bourgeois. 'Maybe a nice Chloe?'

"Yeah but I'm hungry~" Plagg whined, eventually sitting on her shoulder. "Where's my cheese?"

"In my purse. Go in there." Marinette knows the librarian and her assistant. They don't mind her bread scent so it's a norm to have them think 'that's her scent' instead of 'she's eating in the library.' No one would ever expect nice, studious Marinette to eat in a sacred area.

"Don't mind if I do." Plagg dived in the purse, just in time for her to hear the doors open.

"There she is." Marinette stared at her target. So far, not good. It looks like all of her competitors are possible models in the future given their flawless skin and complementary color. 'Not like I'm bi or I could be, but that's not the point!'

"Ohhh" Plagg nearly caused her to jump out of her hiding place.

"Plagg!" Marinette hissed which the kwami ignored. The black cat set his sights onto the book.

"I think I've seen that book somewhere before.." Plagg turns quiet for a second before shrugging. "Whatever. Can we go now? They're just talking."

"No. Not yet." Marinette listens to their conversation. 'So this Lila needs help on her studies. Ha! A point for me. Gabriel would never let his son marry a B student.'

"But..." Marinette realized something as well. Her favorite designer might do such a thing if he believes Adrien to be socially inept. Lila does connections and experience around people. Marinette face palmed. "I am doomed!"

"You're just being a drama queen." Plagg burped, smiling at the dumbness of the conversation before him. ~~It's these times Marinette swore the kwami knows more than he let's on~~. "Oh hey. Didn't think your sunshine is a fan of Lady Noire."

"What?" Marinette was spiralling down to the idea of Adrien and Lila's honeymoon until Plagg got through her. She decides to finally listen more carefully.

"So you've got a soft spot for the cat, huh?" Lila scoots her seat closer to Adrien. Marinette wonders if that's what flirting is. She was never good at showing social cues on flirting. _Why else does she give gifts, hide in the shadows and wait for the love of her life to recognize her?_

"Me? Oh no! Not at all." Adrien fidgets from his seat with furrowed eyebrows and with both arms clamped against his chest to avoid touching the girl.

"You know, I actually happen to be very close to Lady Noire." Lila purred and both superheroes gasped.

"R-really?" Adrien sounded surprised. Meanwhile, Marinette has an expression similar to one of a confused Asian meme.

"I thought she's close to Misterbug?" Marinette is puzzled with the revelation. She won't dent the possibility of Misterbug flirting or befriending the civilians but her? Ha! All the media knows she's spoken to three people: Misterbug, Alya and Nadja. They don't know if they're friends or mere acquaintances. "Or maybe she's saying that to get his attention? What a classic move."

"Hilarious I know." Plagg snickered at the naivety of Tikki's chosen. He watched the ladybug kwami struggle to keep the book close, only to see the unknown woman take it without Adrien's notice. "Wonder how _she's_ gonna handle this?"

"I don't know- He has to go soon." Marinette checked her phone on Adrien's sched, looking around and seeing a book cart. She kicks it gently, watching the cart slowly move and bump against the table.

"What are you, his guardian?" Plagg wondered as Marinette hid again. It's been like this for the past few months. Marinette has been stalking Adrien to prevent: (1) Gabriel from finding an excuse to kick him; (2) other love rivals from advancing (especially when he looks so uncomfortable); and (3) herself from giving a gift (which he could be allergic to) or saying insensitive comments (like his job as a model, death of his mom, etc.)

"They're going to go to the park..." Marinette ignored Plagg, watching Lila grab Adrien's book. She listens in on the brunette's remark, commenting. "I didn't know Gabriel based his design on superheroes. Maybe I should find something to base my work on?"

"Yeah. Like cheese." Plagg continued to stare at the brunette, unsure if he should do something or not. "Maybe you should follow your love rival?"

"I'm on it." Marinette gets a notification from the Ladyblog. _Why was it called the Ladyblog you might ask? Simple. Marinette told her it sounds better than Bugblog or Misterblog. Besides, Alya is a girl and she's the sole reporter and blogger to both superheroes._ "Hey. It's Lila's interview and man Paris loves it."

"Who cares? It's all fan service." Plagg uttered, perfectly hidden within her vest. "Come on already. We got a vixen to watch."

"Calm down. I'm going already." Marinette walks out of the school library, staring intently on her phone.

* * *

....

"What a con. Trixx would love her." Plagg remarked, watching a book get thrown into the trash bin. "Or not. Trixx hates copycats."

"Did she just throw Gabriel's book into the trash bin?" Marinette looks at the container. "At least it's a paper trash bin. Can you get it?"

"I can but it's gonna cost you." Plagg also won't admit to wanting to check the book out.

"I recall my supplier saying they finally restocked their Camembert supply." Marinette smirked as Plagg rushed into the bin. 'Works every time.'

"So you do know Lady Noire, for real?" Adrien seemed so impressed at the fact her heroine self save people? Marinette has to rectify that. If she can get Adrien to like her as both a civilian and her superhero self then maybe it'll be easier to talk to him?

"Not only did she save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina." Lila said in a whisper, but Marinette's hearing and sight has improved so much with the constant transformation to see the brunette enjoying the attention.

"Oh she's good." Marinette mumbles to herself. If what Lila said is correct on saying she is also another superhero then Lila Rossi is marked as a Level A Threat. 'But what can this Volpina do?'

"Of course she's in your book. (Marinette felt her pigtails flutter at the sight of Lila touching Adrien's arm and shortening the distance.) She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than the black cat. (Marinette's eyes widened at the fact.) My grandma gave me this necklace." Lila leans back, easing the dark aura to where Marinette hid to reveal a fox necklace she bought in one of Gabriel's stores.

"So she's rich too." Marinette murmured under her breath. If she were rich, she'd buy the black cat ring as a fake miraculous distraction for possible life-or-death encounters. Unfortunately, the black cat ring is expensive as a wedding gown or an engagement ring.

"Got it." Plagg got the book, dropping the book on the ground. He watched Adrien refute her claims, defending his chosen as harshly as a sunshine can do. _Not a lot. Marinette could do loads better_. "Aww. He is your fan. You should visit him sometime."

"And what? Risk getting scolded by Tikki? No way." Marinette picked up the book, spraying it with disinfectant in her bag and lightly fan it with her hand. "Now how am I going to give this back to him?"

"We could transform?" Plagg popped out of her purse to grab a cheese ball, munching on it.

"No no no. What if Misterbug sees us or someone takes a photo of us? We can't let Bug's efforts go in vain." Marinette is touched to see her partner defend her in TV, even her parents find Lady Noire bad. _Or maybe they just don't like black cats in general?_ Marinette continues to watch Adrien take a hold of Lila's necklace. "What if Gabriel is an ex-miraculous holder, Plagg? Plagg?"

"Plagg?" Marinette kept the book in her bag, standing up from behind the tree. "Where did you go?"

"Over here Pigtails."

"?!" Marinette looked at the direction, staring at Plagg who's resting in the flower field. Marinette shook her head, discreetly walking to the area and sitting beside the flowers. "You lazy cat."

"It's a hard job." Plagg exhaled. Both kwami and human sat in silence, later seeing Lila run away crying.

"Best day ever." Marinette smiled, looking back at her bag. "And if I can return this to Adrien, Gabriel won't get angry."

"So relax. We have time." Plagg suggested which Marinette did. Once school time ends, Marinette has to face reality. Since Marinette doesn't want to follow her parent's footsteps and wants to be a fashion designer is expensive and heavy work, Marinette has to gain extra income. Part-time job consists of babysitting, art commissions, online boutique and online tutoring for all Art related courses. 

"Yeah..." Marinette laid on the grass, staring at the skies.

Puffy white clouds, soft sun and a meteor falling? Meteor?! Marinette sat up. "What?!"

"It's an illusion." Plagg turned around, curling up like the cat he is.

"Sorry but the citizens are pretty dumb." Marinette carefully took Plagg from the flowers, standing up to search for a hiding spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you must be wondering. Why isn't Marinette angry and whatnot?
> 
> Well. Marinette learned from Plagg that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, first impression, one-liners and hormones.
> 
> Taking things like a joke or to get some laughs, Marinette will only start getting angry when the girls take advantage of Adrien through hormones (so like sensual touches etchetera). Marinette doesn't want her dream guy loving someone due to raging hormones. That's sad.


End file.
